


Pranks

by LaMorelleNoire



Series: Power Armor and Sniper Rifles drabbles [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ass Dicktorium, F/M, Get ready for dat booty, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorelleNoire/pseuds/LaMorelleNoire
Summary: Kestrel decides to play a fun little prank on the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel. He doesn't find it funny.





	Pranks

“CHENOA!”   
  
The roar of anger erupted from the showers of the Prydwen, several soldiers stopping to stare at the door in fear. No one had heard the Elder sound so angry before.   
  
Maxson is staring at where his uniform should be, all folded up as it normally is. But no, it’s gone. And no one but that damned beautiful Knight would have taken it.   
  
“Seems we’ve both fallen victim to her whims, sir.” Danse says with humor in his voice. It’s not often he sees the Elder so upset, and really in this situation it’s rather amusing.   
  
“She can’t seriously expect us to search for her without clothes, does she?” Maxson growls.   
  
“I believe she’d say she was doing the Prydwen a service if we did. She’s spoken about our physique several times.” Danse shakes his head. Really he doesn’t mind. He’s fallen for Kes, and really that’s the only reason he’s attempting to convince Maxson to humor the woman.   
  
“I’ll send someone to drag her here.” Maxson’s cheeks and ears are a bright red. “I’m not walking around the Prydwen in nothing but a towel. I’m the  _ Elder _ goddammit!”   
  
“You also happen to be one of Kes’ friends.” Danse points out. “And do you really think she’d be dragged here? She wants us to find her... so what’s what we should do. Unless you want to stay naked for the rest of the day.” Danse grabs his towel and dries off, slinging it around his waist.    
  
He’s built stronger than Maxson, and the Elder can’t deny it’s a little intimidating, and he can also see why a man like Danse would have caught Kestrel’s eye. He’s perceptive enough to note the ways they look at each other when they think no one is looking. And Maxson is loath to admit he might fancy that ethnic beauty as well.   
  
“When I find her she’s getting cleaning detail for a solid month.” Maxson hisses, grabbing his towel and drying off, before making sure it’s snug around his waist as well. “Let’s find that damned woman.”   
  
“Yes sir... what’s this?” Danse picks up a note that was beneath Maxson’s towel.   
  
“Find me where steel meets sky, where we first met, Arty. I’ll be waiting.” The note is ended with a heart, and clearly in Kes’ handwriting.   
  
“The command deck.” Maxson groans. “We have to climb down a damn ladder like this.”   
  
“It’s Kestrel: did you expect it to be easy?” Danse chuckles and leaves the bathroom, very aware of the gazes that follow him then Maxson. A few of the braver knights and paladins whistle, and as they pass Proctor Ingram she nods to them, but her eyes definitely trace them, a smirk on her face. She’ll have to thank Chenoa later.   
  
Maxson doesn’t reprimand the whistles, knowing he can’t exactly be intimidating while stark naked. So he ignores them. Once they reach the ladder he’s careful in going down and he sees red as he sees her staring out the window, his coat covering her, hands behind her back, mimicking his usual stance. “Chenoa.”   
  
“Glad you figured out the riddle, Arty.” She turns, those damned sunglasses hiding the amusement in her copper eyes.   
  
“You will give us our uniforms back, then you’re on cleaning detail for a month.” Maxson strides right up to her, matching her height.   
  
“And if I don’t?” She purrs. Danse chuckles softly and he spots their uniforms on the bench. He picks up his and nods to her in thanks, standing to the side to watch. He honestly finds it attractive when Kes sasses Maxson.   
  
Maxson’s cheeks flush red for a different reason at the purr, but he doesn’t see Danse move. He assumes she hid their uniforms. “You know I can order any amount of soldiers to hold you down while I take that coat from you.” He says.   
  
“Oooo the Elder likes it rough.” She chuckles, the sound so incredibly sultry. He swallows, feeling the blood rush down south. “Can’t say it wouldn’t be fun to see you try that, but you’ve been a good boy.” She removes the coat and pats his unscarred cheek. “Your clothes are on the bench.” She gestures over his shoulder as as he turns she steps closer. “And I expect to be on your mind when you take care of yourself.” She croons into his ear, kissing his cheek before she saunters away, grinning at Danse, who merely clears his throat, his cheeks red as well.   
  
Maxson coughs into his fist and grabs his clothes, the pair hastening to their rooms to change, and praying no one notices their arousal on the way.   
  
Damn that woman.   



End file.
